


Blackmail

by QueenofQuill



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki banished instead of Thor, Loki is a Diva, M/M, Post-Iron Man 2, Shopping, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofQuill/pseuds/QueenofQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by TwilightDeviant's 'The Guilty Party Found', Loki has been banished instead of Thor and has run into Tony instead of Jane because let's face it, who else can afford him?</p><p>Loki is blackmailing Tony into keeping him and the next thing on his list is a shopping trip because you can't expect Loki to live without the 'essentials', can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Guilty Party Found Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131218) by [TwilightDeviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeviant/pseuds/TwilightDeviant). 



> PLEASE READ: I wish I had more time to write multi-chapter fics but in my current situation I am stuck just firing off the odd one shot every now and then. Also, because I am time poor and slightly lazy I get more invested in other fan fic writer’s universes than I do my own. 
> 
> This one is inspired by TwilightDeviant’s wonderful fic ‘The Guilty Party Found’ in which Odin finds out about Loki’s leading the Frost Giants in Asgard and opts to banish him instead of Thor. It is wonderful because it is basically the same as the first Thor movie but has been changed in every area that matters. It is still a prideful, banished prince learning a lesson but this time it’s the truth instead of worthiness, it’s Tony instead of Jane and it’s an Ironman suit instead of a car.
> 
> The idea for this fic came about because there is a section in that story where Tony takes Loki out to buy clothes. This is just a passing mention in the fic but the idea of Tony and Loki shopping together just stuck in my head so much that I had to write this. 
> 
> I could have rewritten this AU myself but then I’d have to go into how Odin banished him and why and how he met Tony and it would be ages before I got to dress up Loki like a Barbie doll. So I just asked TwilightDeviant to give me a loan of her AU while I got this off my chest. I love you TD.
> 
> You don’t need to have read her fic to enjoy this one seeing as it is not actually part of her universe, just inspired by it. All you need to know is that Loki is banished, mortal and is blackmailing Tony into keeping him. If you like the premise I highly recommend you go check out ‘The Guilty Party Found’. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The shop assistant’s face was a picture as he took in Loki, dressed in too short sweatpants (his own fault for being so freaking tall) and a band t-shirt. Tony thought about whipping out his phone to capture the moment but instead he took out his platinum card and said, “As you can see, it’s an emergency.”

The young man brightened almost immediately. Maybe he recognised Tony but he didn’t say anything, just guided Loki away from the sale section at the front and towards the most expensive items, even though a sale item in this store would be at least two week’s wages for the average person. Tony rolled his eyes, these upscale sales assistants were like sharks, all they had to do was scent a killing and they were in there. 

Loki though, cared nothing for the man’s commission and said, calm and condescending, “Despite somewhat dire circumstances,” he indicated his borrowed clothes, “I do know how to attire myself. Perhaps you should think about helping the young gentleman who is currently trying to pair blue with orange.”

Anyone else would have probably stood there blinking but these guys were used to dealing snooty assholes so the young sales assistant just did as he was told and left Loki to his own devices. 

“Tony, come here.”

The shorter man looked up and saw the crazy, homeless guy he was being blackmailed by, crooking a finger at him. Like anything that involved Loki, Tony knew he didn't have a choice and did as he was told. 

Turned out that Loki didn’t want his opinion any more than he’d wanted the assistant’s. The dark haired man just led him around the shop and placed item after item in his arms before walking towards the fitting room. The billionaire was told to sit on the provided chairs and wait. Loki didn’t even model the clothes for Tony’s approval. Just tried them on, picked the ones he liked and said, “Tony, pay the man.”

Three pairs of jeans, three pairs of black pants, eight button down shirts, two pairs of shoes and a scarf came a grand total of $10950. 

“Okay Carrie Bradshaw, we done for the day?”

Loki, now dressed in an extremely well fitting pair of black pants, a shirt and black oxfords looked at him like he was simple, “Of course not. I don’t like any of the belts in this establishment, I have no coat, no nightwear, not to mention no suitable undergarments. Would you like me to continue wearing yours?”

The words were probably meant to embarrass Tony but the playboy just smirked and said, “You know, you don’t have to wear any at all. I’m not.”

Loki rolled his eyes before saying, “Plus, I have seen what passes for formal wear in your realm and I have none of that. That is what we will acquire next.”

“A suit, you want a suit. You’re homeless, you don’t even own underwear yet and you want a suit. Where the hell are you going to wear it?”

“You are a man of great influence and position on this realm and no doubt attend many formal events as a result.”

“And that affects you how?” Tony asked slowly, drawing out every word.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere without me until I find a better prospect. So you will attire me appropriately or I will follow you to the next important event you go to anyway and starting screaming about how you severely injured me with your armour and left me.”

Tony should have been angry but to be honest he was just too fascinated to be angry. This guy may or may not be crazy but Tony was sure he had been someone once. No-one commands that kind of attention without being brought up in an environment that requires you to. Plus, he literally fell out of the sky, who does that?

Part of Tony wanted rid of the guy because he had better things to do than ferry him around all day and buy him things like some kind of whipped sugar daddy. The other part of him (coincidently the same part that thought it would be a good idea to fly his prototype Ironman suit into heights with a below freezing temperature), kind of liked having the guy around and just wanted to see what happened. So Tony just huffed and said, “Yeah fine, let’s go get you a suit. You can decide on the underwear on the way.”

There was only one place to go for a suit, Armani. If he had to have a tag along to high scale corporate or media events then Tony was going to have the best looking tag along in the place.

In the end Tony ended up buying him two suits, one black and one dark blue, along with two more pairs of shoes, all coming in at $2300. Which wasn’t too bad, at least Loki didn’t force him to get them custom made. Loki refused to have two suits the same because, “Really, what will I do with two of the same garb? If I want to wear one I will wear one, if I want to wear another I’ll wear another. If I am to have two suits I will at least have a choice as to which one is more suitable for the occasion.”

By this time, Tony had resigned himself to just nodding. There was no use arguing anymore. Tony just counted his blessings that Loki wasn’t a girl or there would be much more choice available and the billionaire had no doubt that a Lady Loki would sink her perfect teeth into it.

Besides, for all his internal bitching, Tony had to admit that Loki looked disturbingly good in a suit. All tall, slim and angular like he was it just suited him so well. Tony knew Loki liked it too because for all his comments about the simplicity and lack of imagination in ‘Midgardian clothing’ he smiled or rather smirked at himself in the mirror when he put the suit on. It also put him in a better mood because he smiled charmingly at the sales girl behind the counter who almost lost her footing … standing still. She also typed the price into the machine wrong twice before she shook herself and asked Tony to put his card in. 

The playboy pushed the buttons on the card reader a little bit harder than he needed to. She wasn’t the first girl who had looked through him in favour of another guy but this was the crazy, homeless guy he picked up in the Mexican desert. And while yes, he did look extremely good in that suit Tony battled to find a specific reason why the guy was so sexy. He didn’t look like any of the other guys Tony had ever slept with. 

Yes, when he had the inclination he did tend to go for the tall, slim ones (much like he did with women) but most of them had a pretty boy quality about them. Loki was not that exactly. There was just something about him that drew his curiosity and apparently he wasn’t the only one. 

********

Loki insisted on underwear so his benefactor took him to an establishment called Calvin Klein. Tony had to explain to him the difference between boxers, briefs and boxer-briefs, all of which looked rather uncomfortable in one way or the other so Tony just bought a selection of all three. Loki could decide which was best for him later. He also selected two leather belts and a few pairs of socks. Walking about in leather shoes with nothing underneath was acutely uncomfortable. 

A leather jacket caught Tony’s eye and he apparently decided that if he was spending all this money he should get at least one thing for himself. It was actually the only item Tony had picked out that Loki approved of and as of yet he had no leather garb other than shoes so he decided to get one for himself. Not the same one of course. The taller man refused to get what Tony explained to be t-shirts. It was childish to show off one’s arms in anything other than battle garb. However he did consent to getting their long sleeved equivalent.

The last thing they needed to get was a coat. 

“Loki, you are in LA. You do not need a coat,” Tony exclaimed. It was obvious he was getting fed up with the whole excursion and to be honest so was Loki but this was essential attire.

“That reminds me, when does the winter season come on this planet? I will need to know so I can plan my winter wardrobe which means of course we will have to do this again when the time comes.”

That seemed to be the last straw for his reluctant benefactor. “No, no, no, no,” Tony pushed Loki into the back of the car and slid in after him. “We don’t get the winter season in LA. You do not need winter clothing. And before you say anything about travel I don’t care. We will have that argument when we come to it and I’m sure you’ll win. So I’ll get JARVIS to order whatever you want. You know your sizes now so just tell him and he’ll get you winter stuff. I’ll pay for it, I’ll buy you a coat, I’ll buy you boots, I’ll buy you a freaking car if we can just go and get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Contrary to popular opinion on Asgard, Loki did know when he had crossed the line. Tony’s incessant ranting was clue enough. So the Prince just silently nodded. This would in a way, work to his advantage. Tony had promised to get him anything he wanted in exchange for allowing him to eat. Of course it was aggravation that exaggerated the terms of the deal but what did that matter to Loki?

“Very well, where would you like to eat?”

“You like sushi? You seem like a guy who’d like sushi. Happy, take us to Urasawa.”

The vehicle started to move and Loki was certain the servant was shaking his head and huffing. He was not going to tell the man off again for speaking out of turn. Tony could discipline his own servants. Instead he said, “What is sushi?”

“You’ll see. Everyone’s a little sceptical at first but I bet you’ll love it.” Loki raised an eyebrow but Tony had been generous thus far so he felt as though he owed it to him to at least allow him the choice of meal. “This restaurant has two Michelin stars for a reason man, trust me.”

They stopped outside a large red bricked building with white trim around the window and entrance arches. Midgardian architecture was extremely understated compared to the type of buildings he was use to but there was something pleasant about their simplicity. 

“Rather large for an eating establishment don’t you think?” Loki said as he stepped out of the car after Tony. 

“Oh no this is just the building, the restaurant is only one of the businesses in here,” Tony grinned charmingly, clearly fond of this place.

“They do not wish to advertise to passers-by that they are selling food inside?”

The Midgardian laughed and said, “Listen shooting star, the kind of food they’re serving in here wouldn’t be available to most passers-by carrying a month’s salary. Plus the seating in there is pretty limited.”

“Ah so it is a very exclusive establishment,” Loki nodded in understanding, ignoring the ridiculous epithet. 

“Yes, but I can get in anywhere.”

The mortal sounded smug but from what Loki had seen he had every right to be. Still, it didn’t make him grind his teeth like often wanted to when Thor sounded like that. 

While Loki may have been unmoving on price equals quality when it came to getting clothes for himself, he was not above eating in low priced establishments. He and Thor had frequented many together with Sif and the Warriors Three and even though it wasn’t the same as the masterfully prepared banquet food he was often set in front of, he was loathed to find fault with it most of the time. 

So, eating in taverns and farmhouses who were more than happy to take in two princes on a noble quest taught Loki never to judge food by the place it was cooked in.

He followed Tony up one flight of white stairs before they came to a rather understated entrance. The door was flimsy and wooden and before it was a curtain that only covered the top half. Tony wasn’t kidding when he said this place had limited seating. There were only about nine seats all surrounding a bar with cooking equipment on the other side of it. 

“Kenpachi,” Tony called cheerfully to an older man behind the bar. He looked like one of Hogan’s people. He was bald (though from the shadow on his head Loki could tell it was by choice) and rather frail looking but something about him told Loki that there was a strength hidden underneath that large blue robe. “This is Loki. He’s new in town and I wanted him to taste the best Japanese food in the western hemisphere.”

“Your charm is no good here Mr Stark. I will still not deliver to your home. If you want my food you come to me.” The man turned to Loki, “Konichiwa Mr Loki. Please take a seat.”

The two men sat down and Tony leaned close to whisper, “Don’t be fooled, he loves me. I wouldn’t get in here without a booking nine months in advance if he didn’t.”

“You ever had sushi before,” the old man asked Loki in his strange accent. 

“No, this patron of yours won’t even tell me what it is.”

“It’s raw fish,” Tony answered.

If Loki hadn’t been paying attention he would have missed the miniscule upturning of the cook’s lips, “Common western misconception. Raw fish is always raw fish, sushi is the way it is prepared. For simpler minds; sushi is always raw fish but raw fish isn’t always sushi.”

“Ah, forgive my western ignorance, oh wise one.”

As the older man and Tony had their back and forth Loki turned the idea of raw fish over and over in his head. Loki was quite fond of fish, though he didn’t eat it much. Fish was a poor man’s meat. Boar and deer were the game of the privileged as all hunting grounds belonged to land owners and you needed to pay to hunt in them. The rivers on the other hand were free to everyone so the masses got most of their meat from there. It was never served at banquets and Loki wouldn’t dare order it at a tavern with Thor and his loyal dogs there, acting like the pinnacle of Asgardian nobility. Which of course meant ordering nothing but meat, drinking the place dry and being as loud as it was possible to be. 

It was with that thought that Loki couldn’t care less whether the fish was raw. If it was served in an upscale establishment it was obviously not harmful, “Since I am a novice with this kind of food please recommend something for me.”

The man did smile that time and picked up his knife. Even though it looked like it was crafted for cooking, Loki couldn’t help but think that it wouldn’t be out of place on the battlefield and that thought was only strengthened when he saw the speed and deadly precision with which the man began to chop up certain vegetables and fish. 

What he finished with was a portion so tiny that it would barely feed an Asgardian magpie but it was beautiful. A large white vegetable (at least Loki assumed it was a vegetable) was chopped in such a way that the four sections the man made, looked like little, rising whirlpools. In the middle of them were other assorted … Loki didn’t know what they were and on the side of the plate were little flowers. 

“We will start you off with a vegetable course to ease you in. Then you will have some soup while I prepare your sushi course.”

Tony leaned over his own tiny plate of assorted vegetables and said, “I can already smell that soup. Nabeyaki Udon right?”

“Good nose Mr Stark. I will ask Monoyashi if it is ready yet.”

He disappeared into the back while Loki stared at his food, not quite sure how to eat it. He watched Tony pick up a little stick and snap in half before holding them between his fingers and expertly picking up one of the little parcels and putting it in his mouth. “Mmmm, I never eat veg unless it’s Japanese, they’re the only country that knows what to with them. Kenpachi when you get a sec can we have some warm sake and green tea please.”

Loki watched his mortal benefactor eat for a few more seconds, watching the technique of the sticks. He then picked up a pair himself. It took three tries before he had one of the parcels in his grasp but the use of the utensils wouldn’t be too hard to get use to throughout the meal. He then put the food in his mouth and bit into it. A refreshing burst of flavoured liquid entered his mouth as it was released from the assorted vegetables. It was like breathing in spring air. The flavour was extremely mild, too much so for anyone back home but his palette was thanking him for this reprieve after centuries of such rich food. 

“Good?” Tony asked.

“I would certainly have it again.”

That was the most complementary Loki was going to be and he suspected that Tony knew that because the other man smiled. “Told you so. The soup’s a bit stronger so it’s good to have something light and refreshing beforehand. Use the tea to cleanse your palette between courses. So,” the mortal paused for a moment and pinched at Loki’s parcels with his sticks before he was batted away, “are you ever going to tell me anything about yourself? I mean, something real.”

Loki stopped chewing and turned to look at his companion. The mortal was handsome enough; in fact, add a few more inches onto his height and a few more hairs on his cheeks and he would be the picture of Asgardian manliness, something Loki never was. Not that he was devoid of attention but with his angular face, pale skin and long limbs he didn’t exactly fit most people’s idea of male beauty. He was unmistakably male in appearance but nevertheless, every pleasing feature he had like his high cheekbones, smooth, unblemished skin and long legs were all pleasing features you would expect to find on a woman. Not to mention the fact that the way he moved, the way he fought and even the way he sat contained the kind of grace and poise that men didn’t normally possess. 

Loki had the kind of appearance that made men uncomfortable and women more curious than aroused. 

He had never told anyone his feelings about that. Why did he have the sudden urge to tell this mortal something which he hadn’t even told his own mother?

Loki was distracted by a clinking sound and saw that two jugs and four cups had been placed in front of them. Tony took one of the jugs and poured the transparent, green liquid into the two larger cups. Loki took one and sipped to avoid answering. The warm tea had more of a scent than a taste. Pleasing though. 

“I guess I’m going to have to get you ploughed if I want any answers from you. Kenpachi, I hope you’ve got a good supply of sake in your stores.”

Kenpachi didn’t answer, just kept slicing the fish and moulding the rice as a young looking woman, likely the same origin as him came out from the back holding two small bowls of soup. She set them down, picked up their empty plates and said, “Here’s your Udon gentlemen, enjoy.”

Tony spent the rest of the meal talking about everything and nothing. He moaned about his business, chatted about his invisible servant JARVIS and made sure to keep Loki’s miniscule cup full at all times. 

Turns out, consuming warm sake was a pleasant way to get drunk. The two men made their way through their soup, the sushi course, the meat course, and two brightly coloured desserts, and by the time they were finished Loki was feeling extremely light headed. He wasn’t sure why, he hadn’t drank 'that' much. Despite what Thor liked to think Loki actually held his liquor better than his older brother. That is also what allowed him to keep more private thoughts to himself in the face of impaired impulse control and Tony’s constant chattering. 

The mortal was half way through a tirade about being romantically rejected by the woman he elected to run his business when Loki felt his vision go fuzzy and his balance start to waver. Before he knew it he was half conscious in Tony’s arms. He listened to the shorter man make his apologies to the restaurant owner, “Sorry, I guess we overdid it. Do you mind if I ask you to just charge it to the company. I don’t really have anywhere to put him while I get my card out.”

Loki tried to swat at his benefactor but his arms were just so heavy. It must be this stupid mortal body. Oh how the Warriors Three would laugh if they saw him now, felled by a couple of jugs of warm alcohol. Well, two of them would laugh. Hogan’s expression didn’t change for any reason. 

“Alright, up we get,” soothed Tony as he wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and lead him outside. 

The mortal was a smith, hardly the profession Loki expected to be responsible for such wealth and prestige but definitely one that he expected to be responsible for such strong hands and well-muscled arms.

The car ride back to Tony’s oceanside home was a blur for the former God. He knew that Tony still wouldn’t stop talking, likely because he was also fairly drunk but Loki didn’t have the faculties to know what he was saying. When they arrived at the house Loki and his host stumbled inside and through the corridors to the room Loki had been given. Just as they got to the side of the bed, both men tripped and Loki found himself on top of the Midgardian. He could feel that the muscles in his chest were just as well defined as those in his arms which meant, he clearly did more than just forge iron but then again Loki knew that from the moment he got a good look at the suit he was run over with. 

It had been at least thirty seconds they had lain there before Tony said, “You should get some sleep. That hangover is not going to be pleasant tomorrow. Don’t want to give you anything else to regret in the morning.”

And with that Tony was gone. Leaving Loki losing the battle to hang on to his vision. The former God fell asleep fully clothed, on top of the covers with the lingering feeling of those muscles pressed against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are wondering, Tony spent about sixteen grand on Loki and that was only on that ‘essentials’. JARVIS will have to take care of the rest. I modelled the restaurant on a real Japanese restaurant of the same name in LA. I chose it after googling, ‘What is the most expensive Japanese restaurant in LA?’
> 
> Check out its Yelp page, the portions are beautiful and encase you’re wondering, a meal will set you back about $500. And yes I do think Loki would be the kind of guy who would like sushi. I can hardly see him gorging on food as Asgardians are apt to do. 
> 
> I commented on TwilightDeviant’s fic saying, “It just made me think of how Thor coped when the same thing happened to him. Thor gets pop tarts and coffee in a tiny diner, Loki gets a first class meal on a private jet. Thor gets second hand jeans and a t-shirt, Loki gets a designer suit. Thor gets a ride in (and hit by) a jeep, Loki gets chauffeured around in private cars.
> 
> We should have known that even abandoned, penniless and powerless on a foreign planet Loki would be living the high life.”
> 
> And she replied saying it could only be Tony because who else could afford to keep a Loki. And yes, I would love a Loki to dress up and spoil but without Tony’s platinum card what chance have I got?
> 
> Once again, if you liked this check out ‘The Guilty Party Found’, I promise you won’t be sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
